Future Surprises
by BashTashRox
Summary: Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna are studying when Tsuna is hit by Lambo's 10yr bazooka, and is sent to the future. Only to find Yamamoto and Gokudera making out. ONESHOT 802759. I hope you like it! R


**Hey. Hmm have you noticed that every time I post a new chapter or story I always start with hey? Lol oh well that's just me being weird. **

**Anyway this is my 3rd**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic. This is a YamaTsuGoku story (80.1027.59, and 1080.27.1059) hehe well I like this story a lot. And I'm pleased with its out come. I hope you all like it to.**

**Warning - This is rated M for a reason, this is malexmale in this story. So if you don't like it then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cause if I did everyone would be gay and Haru and Kyoko would be dead. **

**Summary - Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna are studying when Tsuna is hit by Lambo's 10yr Bazooka, and is sent to the future. Only to find Yamamoto and Gokudera making out.**

Normal - Present time  
Underline - Future time

**

* * *

**

Tsuna sat in his room on the floor doing his homework, Gokudera and Yamamoto had stop by to help him with his work two hours ago, and he still wasn't getting it.

"Gaah! I just don't understand" Tsuna yelled out loud flailing his arms our in mid air.

"Haha Tsuna, you're so funny, you just need a little more help" Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head. He was thinking that Tsuna looked cute when he was confused.

Gokudera however also thought Tsuna was cute when he was confused, but he had a little more trouble hiding it as a light blush graced his cheeks. "J-Juudaime, its ok, like the idiot said. All you need is a little more help; see that is what you got me for!"

Tsuna started to calm down, nodding his head gratefully to the two men in the room. Being 15 an idiot and the next heir to the mafia was hard on him, so he ended up having small breakdowns often.

The three boys continued to study until Lambo ran into the room. "Hahaha you cant catch Lambo-san. Lambo-san is the strongest there is"

"Stop Lambo-san, give I-pin back her lollipop" I-pin cried. Chasing after Lambo.

Gokudera started to get angry, jumping up and yelling at Lambo. "You stupid Cow! How dare you interrupt the Juudaime's studying?!?"

"Ne, ne, Gokudera-kun its alright, they didn't do anything wrong" Tsuna said trying to calm Gokudera down. Yamamoto however was no help whatsoever, he just continued to laugh was the whole scene played out in front of him.

"Don't laugh, baseball idiot" Gokudera growled.

"Hahaha Lambo-san is better than octopus-boy." Lambo said trying to provoke Gokudera into fighting him. "I better you can't bea-"

Lambo was suddenly cut off by getting kicked in the face.

"Must. Stay. Calm" Lambo's lip wobbled and he burst into tears. He reached up into his hair to grab the 10yr bazooka with the intent on shooting himself. But just as the trigger was released, I-pin kicked Lambo and the bazooka flew over and landed on Tsuna. Instantly sending Tsuna into the future.

Once the pink smoke had cleared everyone was surprised to find Tsuna there in completely nude, wrists tied and completely aroused. Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed and covered their noses to prevent blood from spilling out.

Tsuna however looked around him and noticed he wasn't where he was a minute ago; he continued searching around and found Gokudera and Yamamoto, 10 years younger.

"I was hit by the 10yr bazooka, wasn't I?"

* * *

After being hit by the 10yr bazooka Tsuna opened his eyes to find that he was in a bedroom, but he definitely wasn't alone. Near him he could see his two bestest and most reliable mates, but the thing that freaked him out the most was that they we making out, Gokudera had his shirt off and the fly to his pants was unzipped, however Yamamoto was completely clothed.

"Waaah!" Tsuna cried out, backing away from the two men on the bed. His head completely clouded over, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't no if he wanted to run or if he wanted to stay.

Yamamoto and Gokudera broke away from each other when they heard Tsuna cry out, not understanding why he did so they turned to face him, only to find that 10yr younger Tsuna was in their Tsuna's place.

"Uh, J-Juudaime, what happened? You were hit by the idiot cow's bazooka?" Gokudera stuttered blushing beet red.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Y-Yamamoto what are y-you doing?" Tsuna blushed looking at the two in front of him. "You t-two are in a relationship?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head laughing awkwardly, "Ah well sort of"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto confused, sort of, what did he mean by that?

"Ah Juudaime, he means that we are in a relationship but uh we're… well I mean" Gokudera stuttered looking away from Tsuna. He couldn't do this; Tsuna was so young, he wouldn't understand… would he? "Juudaime You, Yamamoto and I are in a relationship… the three of us…"

* * *

"I was hit by the 10yr bazooka, wasn't I?" Tsuna said as he sat up, crossing his legs, his arms still tied. "Could one of you please untie me?"

Gokudera being the right hand man he is instantly got up from the floor and shuffled over to Tsuna instantly moving to untie his hand.

"Who did this to you Juudaime?" He ground out not preparing himself for what Tsuna was about to say.

"Well you did Hayato" Tsuna replied a small grin gracing his lips.

Yamamoto's laughing just continued to increase s he watched Gokudera jump back in surprise. "W-what did you say J-Juudaime. I did this?" Gokudera stuttered. Oh god this was not his day.

"Well you didn't do this by yourself you know, you not my only lover, Yamamoto is to." Instantly Yamamoto stopped laughing, looking at Tsuna disbelievingly. He was confused, Tsuna was two timing? "Oh don't worry Yamamoto, Gokudera I'm not cheating out either of you, the opposite in fact, in the future all three of us are in a relationship in fact"

Normally Tsuna would be blushing if he said things like that and being completely nude in front of to boys would normally have him running for cover, but seeing as these boys will soon become his lovers he didn't care. He found it hilarious seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto gap like a couple of fish.

* * *

Tsuna was frozen. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, yet he had to. Because the 10yr bazooka only swaps the two bodies around so they end up in the same place the other person was.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun please, tells me this isn't true. Right?" Tsuna almost pleaded. 

"Yes Juudaime it's true." Gokudera said. 

Yamamoto having got tired of all this explaining moved closer to Gokudera again and started to kiss the back of his neck and shoulder blade. 

"Oi you idiot what do you think your doing!" Gokudera growled angrily trying to shake of Yamamoto's lips. "Shh Hayato, look. Our little Tsu-chan seems to be getting a little turned on. Why don't we give him a show" Yamamoto said, making Tsuna flush scarlet and Gokudera look up to see if it was true. Of cause it was.

Gokudera just nodded and turned around to Yamamoto and kissed him full on the lips. Both fighting for dominance. Gokudera finally gave into Yamamoto and wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning as Yamamoto started to suck on his tongue.

Tsuna couldn't look away, watching his two best friends make out in front of him was very arousing, he couldn't help but get hot over the to men in front of him. And so I decided to do something out of character for him. He moved up and started to place kisses on the crook of Gokudera's neck and shoulder. 

* * *

"Hey you guys want to try something. I mean well I know that you both are in love with the younger me, and I also know that myself ten years ago was a little dense to everyone's feeling but I think at this very moment you two in the future are in the middle of making myself realise that you two have the best cocks around." Tsuna said

Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed and started to stutter a reply.

"Did you know that you guys are the dominate patricians in the relationship. I like it when one of you fuck me at a time, I like it when I watch you to fuck each other, but I love it more when you both have you large cocks inside of me at the same time. That gives me an idea; do you want to see what it feels like when you're inside of me?" Tsuna said again. He was having trouble keeping a straight face, he was fighting off a grin and a blush at the same time, and he had never said anything like this to anyone. Not even to his two lovers from his time.

Yamamoto was the first person to get up and move over to Tsuna, kissing his lips passionately. Gokudera hesitated before moving to join the two before him. He kneeled down in front of Tsuna's cock and licked up the precum that was leaking out of the tip. He continued to lap and kisses at the head of the cock before taking Tsuna full into his mouth and began to suck.

Tsuna broke away from Yamamoto when a moan forced its way out of his mouth. "Oh god… Haaayato… Mmm yes just like that baby." Yamamoto not one to be left out started to undress Gokudera and himself leaving little kissing in different places on Gokudera's back.

"Mm T-takeshi, come over here baby, give me your fingers." Tsuna managed to say as he was moaning out in pleasure as Gokudera sucked and bobbed his head up and down on his cock. Once he had Yamamoto's fingers at his mouth he opened up and took them in trying to wet them as much as he could. He felt that the fingers where slick enough and pulled his head back, panting and moaning he shifted a little so that his arse was in the air a little. "P-prepare me Takeshi." Tsuna panted out.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera broke the kiss only to look at Tsuna who had stopped to watch the two men kiss again. Gokudera kissed Tsuna quickly but passionately on the lips surprising him he lapped at Tsuna's lips asking for entrance, when it was granted he slipped his tongue in and started to explore Tsuna's mouth.

Yamamoto however grinned and quickly disposed himself of Tsuna's clothing, seeing that Tsuna was already in a kneeling position, he lent over the bed to get the lube out of his bed side table draws. He squeezed a reasonable amount onto his fingers before shoving to fingers into Tsuna's tight virgin hole. 

Tsuna let out a cry in pain, breaking away from Gokudera to look at what Yamamoto was doing. He tried to move away from Yamamoto's insistent fingers but couldn't. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and growled. 

"Oi you idiot. Just because you have been fucking Tsuna for the past 10 years doesn't mean you can be rough on him at the moment. Remember he is a VIRGIN!"

"Hehe, I guess I forgot." Yamamoto said guiltily.

"N-no, no it's fine, I-I-I just wasn't prepared for it. It was a little p-painful but its better now. Yamamoto" Tsuna said trying to reassure Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Instantly Yamamoto grinned and continued his ministrations, while Gokudera was a little hesitant. So Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's chin and pulled him down for a kiss to which Gokudera instantly responded to.

Yamamoto added another finger into Tsuna's entrance stretching them, thrusting them as deep as he could. So hissed and moaned into Gokudera's mouth. 

Starting to get sick of just kissing Tsuna, Gokudera broke it off and got off the bed so he could get rid of the rest of his clothes. Once he was completely nude he crawled back onto the bed and lay down in front of Tsuna.

"Suck me" Gokudera ordered. Moving around so that his cock was positioned at Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna instantly opened his mouth and licked the pearly white bead of precum from the tip of Gokudera's cock.

* * *

Yamamoto moved around so that he was behind Tsuna. His fingers prodded at Tsuna's entrance, Tsuna moaned in anticipation and pleasure. Then suddenly Tsuna was fill with not one not to but four fingers. He hissed a little and arched his back against Yamamoto. Yamamoto continued to finger fuck Tsuna until he felt that Tsuna was ready.

"Ready, Tsuna." Yamamoto asked.

"Y-yes T-takeshi, oh god, please take me" Tsuna moaned as he was suddenly filled by Yamamoto. Gokudera looked up and noticed Tsuna's face was filled with pure pleasure. He got up and kissed Tsuna's lips, before leaning over Tsuna and kissing a surprised Yamamoto. "Mm… ahh. Take-takeshi, mmm, so good! More please. Gokudera couldn't handle being the only one not getting any so he moved behind Yamamoto, not caring about preparing the baseball lover, he trusted into him. Yamamoto paused, groaning in pain as Gokudera continued to thrust into him.

"Mmm, yes Hayato you get that hot arse." Tsuna moaned. When Yamamoto started screwing him into the ground again. Tsuna screamed out when Yamamoto changed position and struck his prostate right on. Gokudera found this position extremely hot, he grew more aroused at the mewls that escaped Tsuna's mouth, and the low groans that Yamamoto released.

Yamamoto was on the brink, he knew he was almost spent so he grabbed hold of Tsuna's cock and started pumping him in time with each one of his thrust.

"Mmm, Take-shiii, Haayato, mm I'm so close please, mmm c-come with me" Tsuna moaned out.

"Oh god Yama, so hot tight. Almost there" Gokudera panted.

Tsuna suddenly clamped down on Yamamoto's cock, squeezing him as he came, which caused a chain reaction to occur with the two other boys as the instantly came inside their lover. Yamamoto loved the feeling of both giving it and getting it. The three men collapsed on the floor beside everyone. Panting heavily. Once they all had recovered from the orgasmic bliss the three men got up and dressed, Tsuna having to put on a dressing gown instead, and fell asleep in each others arm smiling happily.

* * *

Tsuna licked and sucked on Gokudera's erection, loving the taste of the man's precum in his mouth. He licked the underside of Gokudera's cock, moving his hands so that were messaging Gokudera's balls.

Yamamoto pulled his fingers out of Tsuna's arse earning a disappointed whine from the boy before him. "Shh, shh, it's ok. You'll be getting filled very soon, my little kitten." Yamamoto whispered. Reaching into his pants and pulling out his throbbing erection he positioned himself at Tsuna's entrance.

Tsuna screamed when he was suddenly filled to the brink, tears forming in his eyes and spilling over. "S-stop take it out. Please" He begged. Gokudera, realising Tsuna's distress grabbed Tsuna erection and started to pump. Tsuna lost in both pleasure and pain didn't notice when Yamamoto pulled out and thrust back into him, this time hard and a little faster. 

The pain Tsuna was feeling soon started to disparate. And started moaning in pleasure. After a while he took Gokudera's erection into his mouth and started to suck. His tongue flicking at the vein on the underside. Deep throating Gokudera moaning around the cock in his mouth as Yamamoto thrust harder into Tsuna striking his prostate dead on with all he had.

Gokudera was withering in pleasure at the feel of Tsuna's tongue innocently but expertly curl, lick and suck at his hard throbbing cock.

"Ts-Tsuna mmm, you're so good at this. Even if it's your first time." Gokudera moaned. He could feel his release building fast as Tsuna scraped his teeth over his erection. "I, I'm so clo-" But he was cut off by a scream as he came, he sperm shooting into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna contemplated spitting it out or swallowing it, but decided on swallowing Gokudera's warm fluid finding that he liked the taste of Gokudera. Salty but sweet and sour at the same time.

Yamamoto was bringing Tsuna to the edge continuing to thrust into Tsuna's prostate, Tsuna thrusting back with equal force, moaning like a whore, begging for more. Tsuna came before he knew it. Collapsing onto the bed. Yamamoto gave a few more thrusts before he to came inside Tsuna. Just as Tsuna passed out a thought crossed his mind 'Hmm, I wonder why I was here for more then 5 mins?' Once he had fallen asleep, there was a puff of pink smoke and there lay the future Tsuna, waking up and looking at his two lovers. 

"You know, you could have gone easier on the past me." Tsuna said. "I wont be able to walk for a week now." Tsuna said glaring in the direction of Yamamoto.

"Hehe, well I couldn't help it. I forgot he wasn't you." Yamamoto said kissing Tsuna, then Gokudera.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna woke up in the arms of his two best friends from his time, a pleasant smile on their faces. Tsuna tried to sit up only to cry out in pain and fall back down again. Gokudera was coming into consciousness when he heard Tsuna cry out.

"J-Juudaime. Are you alright?" He asked panicking slightly.

"Yes Gokudera-kun, I just need some aspirin. That's all, Yamamoto from the future was just a little rough is all." Tsuna reasoned.

"Ah, yeah maybe get me some to Hayato" Yamamoto said. Smiling happily.

"You know I love you guys right?" Tsuna said, kissing Yamamoto and Gokudera happily, laughing at the slight blush that appeared on their faces.

* * *

**Well now wasn't that good? Did you like it… I bet you did! **

**Anyway cya later**

**BashTashRox**


End file.
